doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Surfer
Powers and Abilities Powers Cosmic Enhanced Physiology: Silver Surfer’s body is formed of cosmic energies. Power Cosmic: Silver Surfer has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desires. He can generate and manipulate infinite amounts of energy and matter. The amount of which he can use is limited by his willpower, scientific knowledge, and imagination. The Power Cosmic has given him various uses, and many of which are unknown. Although he is able to use it with limitless potential, he most commonly uses it for his superhuman physical abilities, and his ability to manipulate energy and matter. The Power Cosmic also grants him various immunities and/or resistances against telepathy and molecular manipulation. With this power granting him the plethora of powers he has, Silver Surfer could Possibly be the most powerful superhero In Marvel to have been seen ever. Superhuman Strength: The limits of Silver Surfer's physical strength are unknown, but based on his showings, he is well in excess of 100 tons and is well within Hyperion's strength class, or possibly beyond. To date, he's been able to physically fight and/or inflict damage on beings such as Diana, Thor, Gladiator, Wonder-Man, Hulk, Hyperion (who was brainwashed at the time), and the like. It was stated that he is strong enough to move asteroids and moons. He can increase his strength to phenomenal levels using the Power Cosmic. Superhuman Speed: Silver Surfer can move at extreme speeds capable of keeping up with speedsters such as the Runner. Superhuman Stamina: Silver Surfer highly enhanced musculature generates no fatigue toxins, body stress, or even sweat, granting him inexhaustible physical stamina, which allows him to fight other beings for prolonged periods of time before tiring, if he even gets tired. Superhuman Agility: Silver Surfer is more agile than that of an Olympic- level athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Silver Surfer is capable of reacting at lightspeeds. He has shown having a lengthy conversation with the Flash, which happened in the space of 3 thousandths of a second. The Silver Surfer has several times reacted in the space of a microsecond9192 and even in the range of a nanosecond.93 The Surfer even analysed every planet in numerous galaxies in a matter of hours.82 Invulnerability: Silver Surfer’s silvery "skin" was designed to easily withstand the rigors of deep-space travel, and thus far, it has proven to be virtually indestructible. Against physical force, he's shown to withstand punishment from some of the strongest beings (Diana, Thor, Thanos, Gladiator, Hyperion, Orion, Hulk, Captain Marvel, etc) without being harmed or even showing any discomfort at all. Silver Surfer can withstand even the most extreme conditions, like the crushing pressures of a black hole. He is not bothered by the friction associated with atmospheric re-entry, and has withstood plunges into stars and supernovas unharmed. He also routinely weathers the stresses associated with high-speed travel through space and hyperspace. His invulnerability extends to being impervious to certain magical spells and attacks. Healing Factor: Silver Surfer can regenerate parts of himself with the Power Cosmic. Immortality: Silver Surfer is functionally immortal due to the Power Cosmic that empowers him, he no longer ages and is immune to disease and infection. Flight: Prior to his upgrade, Silver Surfer was one of the fastest beings in the universe, but was greatly outmatched by the Runner of the Elders of the Universe. Currently, he is faster than Beta Ray Bill and Nova. Silver Surfer can travel at speeds faster than light. He can enter the Hyperspace when he exceeds the speed of light, although he is also able to accelerate and achieve faster than light speeds without accessing hyperspace (since he was deprived from his space-time travelling powers, and to enter hyperspace does not automatically cause time travel). Finally, his mind and body can be used at these speeds as well, making the Surfer extremely reactive and agile. Cosmic Senses: The Silver Surfer has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him, through concentration, to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world.94 These abilities allow him far-ranging vision (in space he can see people clearly over a light year away), the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of pure forms of energy and discern their natures.95 Currently the abilities of the Surfer surpass even those of Stardust. Energy Absorption and Manipulation: The absorption of electromagnetic energy is the base of the Surfer's life and power. The Surfer has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desires. As a result, the Surfer can absorb, manipulate and discharge energy of the entire electromagnetic spectrum at incredible levels surpassing Nova with the Nova Force and Quasar, and with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets,7879 and even a solar system after absorbing energy from Uni-Lord.80 Currently, at maximum, his beams are capable of almost killing Ravenous, equaling Thanos, and hurting Thor in Asgardian armor. Additional abilities include; : Erecting force fields, phasing through solid matter,77 creating solid energy often in the forms of a cocoon or barrier,12 accelerating the evolution of lifeforms on a planet-wide scale,81 seeing the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel,82 trans dimensional travel, bestowing limited cosmic powers to others, telepathically reading minds,83 casting illusions,84, temporarily animating the inanimate and sharing a portion of his power and consciousness with it85 and emphatically influencing human emotion and sensation.77 The Surfer also possesses the ability to suppress or absorb the powers of other beings, making them temporarily or permanently unable to use them, as he did once with the Hulk.86 He can heal living beings, even if they are near-death.77 He cannot, however, raise the dead. Matter Manipulation: The Silver Surfer can rearrange matter to create other objects of importance by rearranging molecules. He can also change the state of matter, such as changing solids into gas.87Transmutation helps the Surfer escape traps and prisons, and can also be used to make an enemy's weapons inactive. He is able to bend his own molecular structure so as to transform himself to appear human.85 Abilities As Norrin Radd, the Surfer was a scientist, a dreamer, and something of a philosopher, skills which he sometimes finds quite useful. The Surfer, however, is only an average hand-to-hand combatant, depending almost entirely upon his cosmic powers in battle. After his time on Sakaar, Surfer gained some combat experience, making him a more dangerous combatant than ever. Equipment Cosmic Surfboard: When flying, the Silver Surfer uses a construct which resembles an earthly surfboard. This "board" is made with the same silvery material (The Galactic Glaze) that composes the Surfer's body, thus making the board indestructible. Few forces aside from the power cosmic itself can affect it, and if it is somehow damaged, the Surfer can easily repair it in an instant.35 The board is psionically linked with the Surfer's mind in some unknown fashion, and it follows his commands instantly. It apparently taps cosmic energy in much the same fashion as the Surfer himself, and although the Surfer could theoretically use the power cosmic to fly without his board, the construct enables him to do so without expending any of his own energy. The Surfer generally limits his speed to Mach 10 (ten times the speed of sound) within the outer layers of a planet's atmosphere, can attain 99.99% the speed of light in regular space, and can exceed light-speed within hyperspace. The Silver Surfer is also able to trap living matter into his Surfboard for extended periods of time, or even destroy living matter within the board itself.